warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Jayshadow's Pride
name Hello everyone, this is my first ever fan fiction hope you enjoy! Chapter 1 As Jayshadow padded out of the camp entrance, he prayed to StarClan that no cat saw him, if someone found out his secret he would surely be exiled. He stopped near a flowing river and waited. Soon enough a voice called out, "Jay, You there?". Purring slightly he looked over to the other side of the shallow river and saw a pair of amber eyes staring at him. "Yes, Hollythorn." He rasped. With that, a dark orange tabby came out of the shadows and swam across the river. Chapter 2 "Be careful!" warned Jayshadow, Hollythorn finished crossing the river and flicked her tail. "A half-dead badger could swim across that lake." She purred. Jayshadow gave her a lick to the ear, and she looked at him excitement on her face. "Jay, I have a surprise!" she mewed, Jayshadow looked at her and asked, "What is it?". Little did young Jayshadow know what Hollythorn would say next would change his life forever. Chapter 3 "I had kits one moon ago." She rasped quietly. shock filled Jayshadow.'' Kits! My kits! I am a father! ''Seeing the happiness on Jayshadow's face, Hollythorn looked guilty. "Jayshadow, I have horrible news," she said quietly her tone dripped with guilt. Jayshadow expression changed, as his mind raced. ''Am I even the father? Did the kits die?! '' "What is it?" Jayshadow asked in a shaky voice. "One of the kits was born missing a leg." Hollythorn half yowled her yowl was filled with despair. Chapter 4 Jayshadow was shocked for the second time that night. He looked at Hollythorn, and then said quietly, "Is the kit alive?". "Yes," Hollythorn said quietly. Relief filled Jayshadow, as he said quietly, "It does not matter.". Seeing the shock on her face, he quickly mewed, "We will still always love her, no matter the problems she has, no matter the path she takes. She could be the one who takes my life and I would still be proud and love her. I will always love all of my kits." Hollythorn looked and him and buried her nose in his fur, "This is why you are my mate." her purred quietly, standing up and looking at him. "What do the kits look like?" Jayshadow asked. "One of them looks just like you. I decided on the name Grasskit. The second one is the color of ash with blue eyes, her name is Ivykit. The one missing a leg is blue-grey with magnificent blue eyes. Her name is Mistkit." Hollythorn explained. "They sound perfect! I can't wait to meet them!" Jayshadow mewed excitedly, before adding quickly "You should get back to them." Hollythorn gave a small nod of agreement before swimming back to her side of the river. Chapter 5 As Jayshadow got back to camp he heard a voice yowl, "Jayshadow! Ashstar wants us to go on dawn patrol together!". Jayshadow looked over and saw his apprentice, Leafpaw. "Okay, Leafpaw." he mewed cheerily. Leafpaw bounded over to him and practically jumped onto him, "For StarClan's sake Leafpaw! You aren't a kit anymore!". Leafpaw looked at him and purred "So? Just because I'm an apprentice does not mean I can't have fun." A voice called from the already gathered patrol "Hey! Stop standing around and come here so we can start the patrol.". With that Leafpaw and Jayshadow padded over the patrol and left camp. Chapter 6 As they left camp Leafpaw looked over at him curiously and asked, "Why were you out of camp so early? Were you hunting?" Jayshadow hesitated before replying with a short grunt. "Well, you must be horrible seeing how you didn't come back with anything!" Leafpaw purred. "Hey! That is no way to talk to your mentor!" Came a sharp mew from in front of Jayshadow. Leafpaw and Jayshadow paused. Then Jayshadow meowed "Lizardclaw, she was just joking no need to be so prickly." Lizardclaw, a dusky brown tabby she-cat let out a faint hiss before replying, "Well, you better start training your apprentice so others can do their duties! Lazy mangy pelt! " "Calm down, Lizardclaw." Meowed Jayshadow in return. Chapter 7 Lizardclaw neck fur bristled as she looked at Jayshadow. She looked like she was going to retort before she replied calmly, "Don't forget I am the deputy of this clan. Not you!" With that she padded away swishing her tail. "You're right Jayshadow! She is prickly!" Leafpaw purred in amusement flicking her tail. As they continued Jayshadow found himself thinking of his kits. ''Would Mistkit be able to become a warrior? Or will she have to be a medicine cat? ''These thoughts plagued Jayshadow's mind before Lizardclaw's sharp mewed snapped him out of his thoughts. "Windclan scent!" ''Oh no! Hollythorn's scent! ''Jayshadow thought. "Maybe their Medicine Cat was collecting herbs." Jayshadow mewed. "Maybe, but, we better tell Ashstar just in case." Lizardclaw replied a bit sharply. ~Time Skip~ Jayshadow padded back into camp with Leafpaw following behind him, "Go get some fresh kill and get some rest." he ordered. "Okay." Leafpaw mewed bounding off to the fresh kill pile. Ashstar padded out of his den and walked over to Jayshadow, "You will be attending the gathering tonight, along with your apprentice Leafpaw." He mewed calmly flicking his tail. "Thank you, Ashstar." Jayshadow dipped his head respectfully and went to tell Leafpaw the news. Chapter 8 Hollythorn dashed through the bushes and brambles, every once and a while stopping to catch her breath, her legs half-num from swimming across the lake to see Jayshadow. J''ayshadow. ''She thought of the grey tortoiseshell cat, and the meeting they had just had. Hollythorn inwardly sighed, 'It had happened to fast, I should have told him I wanted to talk some more.' (this isn't the end of the chapter but I had to stop writting )